


Winter claims her good girl

by Blue_Melani



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, F/F, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Melani/pseuds/Blue_Melani
Summary: After a long day of work Winter comes home to you, her dear submissive partner. After dinner, Winter decides to play with you for a bit.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Winter claims her good girl

**Author's Note:**

> First of, this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm kinda nervous, but here it goes. I don't know if it's any good, but I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Edit: I'm really not satisfied with this and I'm not sure if I even want to keep it up, but I don't really want to delete it either. I didn't put as much effort in this as I would have liked. Maybe I'll rewrite this someday, but probably not.

Winter was just coming back from a long day of work. It was allready late at night, but you were waiting for her paitiently. She greated you with a gentle kiss on your forehead. "Hello my dear." she said while gently burshing her hand through your hair.

Her hand in your hair, her gentle voice, this feeling of the kiss on your forehead which still lingered, it was perfect. Intoxicating.

"How was your day?" you asked her, leaning into her hand. "Also, I'm not sure if you're hungry, but I cooked something for you, I hope you'll like it." you said. It wasn't that rare that you prepared a meal for her for when she came home. Though you yourself were often somewhat insecure about your coocking skills, she often praised your abilities.

"It was ccertaintly a tough day, but I've made it through. But the thought of you waiting here for me, probably with something delicios also waiteing on the talbe." She awnsered smiling, leaving another gentle kiss on your forehead. You loved those gentle kisses, a fact of which she was quite aware. You blushed a little from her praise. Then she took your hand and lead you into the living room where you set up dinner for her. As she sat down, she put a hand on your shoulder and gently guided you too kneel besides her. "Good girl." She praised, as it send a shiver through your spine and a warm feelnig throughout your body.

\-----

Dinner went as usual, with not much talking and you kneeling besides her patiently. "This was delicious as allways." She gently praised while ruffling through your hair. You looked up to her to see a smile spreading across her face. You looked in the direction of the now empty plate shortly, only to turn back to her with a questioning look on your face. "Don't worry about it, I'll bring everyting back in the kitchen. Be a good girl for me and wait for me in the bedroom. I want to play with you a bit tonight." You fealt even more heat rising to your cheeks, as you complied and made your way to the bedroom, only after a quick kiss she placed on your head. It wasn't that often that Winter wanted to play with you after a stressful day, most of the time she prefered to go to bed just spooning you and holding you close. Though you certaintly weren't oposed to it, her wanting to play with you had you really excited.

As you entered the bedroom, you prepared for Winter's arrival. You pulled out a black collar out of the chest hidden under the bed and began to undress yourself. When you were finished you put on the collar and attatched a leash to it. You sat onto the bed and again waited patiently. When she played with you, she was your misstress, and you were nothing but hers. You loved the thrill of it, you loved serving her, you loved her praise, and you loved being nothing but hers. And you knew she loved to dominate you just as much. She hated when things got out of her controll at her work, so she loved having full controll over you. You wanted to be good for her, not only for the praise, though you certaintly weren't opposed to it, but also just for her.

When Winter entered the bedroom shortly after, you could see her shamelessly looking at every inch of your body. She looks you in the eyes as she walked closer, taking the your leash in her hand. "You remember what to say if things get to much and you need me to stop?" She gently whispered in your ear. "Pineapple Pizza" You replied, confirming that you knew how to stop that you were ready to begin. She was your misstress now, until the end of your little game.

She started by gently kissing your lips. The kisses grew more heated every second, and when she slipped her tounge against your lips you opened them obediantly. She pressed on foreward, capturing your mouth, taking your breath away. She continued the assault with her tounge until your lungs started to ache. Only then she pulled back, just to trail open mouthed kissed down to your neck. When she reached her destination she bit down hard, though not enough to draw blood, sucking on your skin. She knew you liked it when she bit you hard, but also that you were afraid of blood, so she never bit hard enough to draw some of it. You moaned from bouth the pain and the pleasure, while she began to caress the hurt skin with her tounge. "Mine." she whispered into your ear, before continuing to assault other parts of your neck while tucking on your leash. "Your's!" You basically moaned as she bit down again. You loved it when she reaffirmed her claim on you, and she loved to hear you reaffirm her claim.

After an especially loud moan escaped your lips she stopped her assault just to nibble on your ear. "Who do you belong to?" She asked, you able to hear the posessiveness in her voice. "I'm your's misstress, only yours!" you exclaimed. "Good. Girl. MY good girl." she gently praised, slowly trailing down kisses to your breasts. This was going to ba a long night.

\-----

When you woke up the next morning, you could feel Winter gently holding you in her arms. You smiled, seeing her smile at you gently. "Good morning my dear." She greated you, giving you a quick kiss on your forehead. You nuzzled into her, with her starting to hold you closer. The last night started to come back to your mind, with you having quickly fallen asleep after Winter was done with you, which wasn't really unusuall. You fealt the hear bites aching all over your body, and you relished it. It was perfect.

"I made you some breakfast." She said gently carressing your cheek, giving it a quick peck.

"Thank you." You replied, your voice slightly muffled sinze you still nuzzled into her. You fealt like you could have stayed like this forever.


End file.
